


Haven (Casey's POV)

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you would also like to read: Haven (Zeke's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven (Casey's POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



When I noticed the white rat in the window of the pet shop I knew I would buy it for Zeke.

He hadn't been at school again, so I took my bike to went to his house. The driveway looked empty without the GTO. He loved this car. He loved Oscar too. I've noticed the hidden tears in his eyes when he had to kill him. Nowadays Zeke acts as cool as ever but I wonder what is going on in his head.

Music was coming out of the garage. I hesitated to get in. Since this incident we haven't talked much and I wasn't sure if he would be eager to see me. But then, as if he could feel my hesitation, the little rat in it's box started to scratch and squeak. And I knew what I had to do.

Delilah has crashed the lab in that night but now the garage almost looks like before. The old couch, the crowded shelves, the big fan, the empty cage from Oscar. Zeke looked up from his microscope, not saying a word. Carefully I freed the little rat out of it's box and put it into the cage. And suddenly Zeke smiled at me.

„Want a beer,“ he asked.

I stayed for the whole afternoon. Today I will go to him again. At school Zeke is the king and my hero-status starts to fade away. But in his garage we are soul mates. I hold him tight in my arms … and he lets it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for naemi and her 'Sommer Heat Bingo Challenge' at LJ 2013
> 
> revised March 2015


End file.
